When All Is Said And Done
by destructiveboredom
Summary: A year after the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin finally proposes to Lucina, and they get married. Surrounded by friends and family, their wedding goes off without a hitch.


He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. After months of death and destruction, they finally caught a break. The war was over. Ending with Grima's death and minimal casualties, it felt almost too good to be true. A small part of Robin was waiting for it to all come crashing down. His doubts and fears were always near, reminding him not to get complacent. Today however, he was pushing them far back into his mind. Such bleak outlooks should not be tolerated on a day like this. He refused to allow his memories of such a joyous occasion to be tain-

"Father!" a gleeful yell pulled him out of his thoughts. Turning around, he was met with the sight of his daughter, Morgan, carrying a box almost half her size and grinning widely. Her hair, which had been tied into an elegant bun just an hour ago, was now plastered to her face with sweat. She didn't seem notice. Robin doubted that she'd care even if she knew.

"Morgan? How- Never mind. What in the gods is that?" he asked. He tore his eyes away from the offending object and looked at Morgan incredulously.

"It's your and mother's wedding gift!" She said and placed it on the floor.

"Our what?!" he exclaimed.

"Your wedding gift. Chrom told me that I should give you and mother a gift. So " She gestured towards the box, "I got you one." Her grin was suspiciously innocent. He did not trust this gift in the slightest. For all he knew, it could be filled with spikes. Though that wouldn't make much sense.

" What is it then?" he asked warily. "I can't tell you, of course!" she giggled and wiped the sweat away with her handkerchief. "That would ruin the surprise." She patted the box and pushed it towards him. "Don't open it 'til mother's here, alright?"

"I- Of course." he resigned himself to his daughter's odd behaviour and sighed. "Thank you for the gift Morgan. You should go find Cynthia or Severa. You, er, you're looking rather disheveled."

She smiled brightly and responded with a cheery, "Sure!" She ran out of the room, her yellow ballgown knocking over a stack of books. Once again, Robin sighed and went to pick them up. That was certainly one way to start his morning.

Lucina sucked in a deep breath. Getting into her wedding dress was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. Why did she allow Severa to convince her to wear this dress again? Oh yeah. Cynthia told her not to pick her own dress. And that's why she was now trying to somehow figure out how the damned dress worked. It was so complex, with straps and buttons and ribbons whose purpose she couldn't even begin to imagine. She grabbed a random strap and pulled it up. What was she even supposed to do with this?!

"Lucina!" Loud banging came from the door. "You done yet?"

What was she supposed to say? "No."

"Hurry up! I'm gonna die from old age at this point." She could hear Severa huff and lean heavily against the door.

She was really beginning to regret her decisions. Realizing that she wasn't going to be wearing that dress anytime soon, she called for help.

"Severa?"

"What?" the mercenary replied sharply. "If you're gonna complain about the dress again, stuff it. You're wearing that dress, and that's final!"

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

"I was going to ask you for help. I, uh, I can't... " her voice trailed away,

"Speak up! I can't hear a word you're saying." she yelled irritably,

"I don't know to put on the dress."

Severa froze. Did she hear that right? Lucina couldn't put on the dress? What the heck?! With a loud groan, she rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. Lucina was standing, staring frustratedly at the dress. She and Cynthia had this dress custom made for Lucina. Its white exterior shimmered and glinted in the dawn's early light.

Lucina sat on her bed with a sigh as she heard the door close. The sight of Severa wearing a crimson dress was so unusual that it made her smile. Then she remembered that she only had two hours left to prepare.

"Seriously Lucina? It isn't that hard to put on a dress."

"That's what you think. Not me." she grumbled.

Severa rolled her eyes and facepalmed. "Fine." She marched over to the princess and forcefully pulled her up. "Wha-" Lucina began, but she was cut off. "If I'm going to help you, we're gonna do this my way. Which means no whining. Now come 'ere!" She grabbed Lucina's arm and dragged her over to the dress stand. The dress looked stunning up close, with its azure highlights and silver buckles. It was an exquisite piece, lovingly made by the castle's tailor.

"Alright. Now stand still." Severa grabbed the dress off of the stand and held it in front of her. It's silken sleeves felt out of place against her calloused hands. "Hold your hands up."

Lucina complied, albeit with a quiet groan. The dress slipped neatly through her slender arms and with a light pull, it slid over her head. The barrettes holding her hair in place fell out in the process. Her hair cascaded down her back in dazzling blue waves. Severa went around her and attached the silver buckles at the back. She tightened the blue ribbon at her waist.

"Ah!" Lucina yelped, and tried to hit Severa. "That's too tight!" She pulled away and stumbled forwards, right in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened once she saw her reflection. She ran her hands down the skirt slowly, almost reverently.

"You were correct, Severa. The dress is indeed beautiful, I- I see that now."

The mercenary smiled smugly and lightly punched Lucina's arm. "See, princess? Told ya I was right. With a dress like this, you'll knock Robin right off his feet!"

"You think so?" Lucina asked quietly. She smiled softly and timidly turned towards her friend.

"Absolutely!" assured Severa and grinned. "He won't know what hit him!"

"I see Well, I suppose I'm done preparing. I should go find Tharja. She said she had something to tell me earlier." She grabbed her a dagger and began to leave when Severa caught her arm.

"Wait! You forgot something." She held out a necklace. Lucina eyes began to water. It was her mother's necklace, a gift from her father. A crystal pendant on a golden chain, it was suppose to symbolize their promise to be together forever. It was one of the few things she had left of Miriel, after her untimely death.

She took it from Severa, holding it ever so gently. "...thank you." She slipped it over her head and closed her eyes. So many good memories. "Thank you."

"Laurent wanted you to have it. Said that Miriel wouldn't have had it any another way. Now hurry! Tharja's probably ready to hex you right about now. Go! She's been acting weird all morning."

She waved goodbye and then walked off, a few tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

Chrom was pacing back and forth in his room. In the corner, Frederick rolled his eye for what felt like the 50th time that morning. The king had been in that state the entire week, and it was slowly getting on his nerves. At first, it had been quite comical, but after four days, it had lost its charm.

"Frederick, do you think-"

"Yes m'lord."

"Mm." Five minutes pass.

"Frederick, will Robin-"

"Yes m'lord."

"Hm." Another five minutes pass.

"Frederick, does she seem-"

" _Yes, m'lord_."

"I see." And another five minutes pass once more.

"But what if-" He'd had enough.

"M'lord, Lucina will be fine! Robin is a great and honorable man, and he is worthy of marrying your daughter! In no way was Lucina tricked or deceived, and she is in _perfectly_ capable hands!" Rarely did he raise his voice against his charge, but honestly it was all just getting a bit too much and something just had to be done.

Chrom was shocked. He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. They stared at each other for the next few seconds. Chrom was the first to break the silence.

"Forgive me, Frederick. I suppose I have been difficult to handle the last few days. It's just that," He looked down and rubbed his face. His voice was quiet, unsure, when he spoke again. "Lucina and Laurent are all I have left. I couldn't bear to lose either of them, and now that I have to let Lucina go, it is proving to be quite difficult." He sat down and lowered his head, his cravat getting crumpled in the process.

"I understand. But you should trust Robin. Do you not think he is worthy of your daughter?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Chrom raised his head and replied, "No, no, no. I trust Robin. After everything we've been through, it would be hard not to do so. It's just," he hesitated, "I don't know. Everything is changing nowadays, and it is getting more and more difficult for me to keep up."

Frederick's eyes softened, and he took a seat across Chrom. "Lucina is a grown woman, and so she must make her own choices. If she chose Robin, then you must simply learn to accept it." Chrom groaned despairingly into the table at this, but Frederick was not yet finished. "However, this does not mean that you will lose her. Marriage isn't a divide that you will come to fear. Rather, think of it as the beginning of something better. Don't you want that for your daughter?

"I " he hesitated and bit his lip. "Of course I want this for her. She deserves a good life, after everything she's been through.

"Then there you have your answer." Frederick said. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Chrom, daring him to contradict.

Chrom remained silent for a long time. He breathed in and sighed deeply. Finally, he spoke. "You are wise beyond your years, Frederick. I am glad to have you by my side." He faced the knight. "Thank you for this. You have been a great aid." He stood up and turned away from him, towards the window. "Please leave me for now."

"Yes, m'lord," Frederick replied and bowed. He left the tent quickly after that, leaving the Ylissean King alone with his thoughts.

Tharja tapped her fingernails impatiently. She was getting tired of waiting for Lucina. What was taking her so long? Her fingers inched towards her tomes, but the sound of clicking heels caught her attention. She faced the source of the sound. It was her.

That spoiled princess was here, in all her ridiculous finery. Her wedding gown was atrocious, of course it was, what else would you expect from her? Nothing good, at least.

"You finally arrived," Tharja spat, "Took your lovely time didn't you, princess?" She said harshly.

Lucina was taken aback by the venom in her voice, and her hand unconsciously reached for the dagger hidden underneath her skirt.

"Forgive me for being late. Getting dressed," she gestured towards her clothes, "Took longer than I anticipated."

Tharja huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Oh. Very well then. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Robin." She pushed off of the wall and walked directly in front of her. "I don't understand what he sees in you, nor do I think that you deserve him. And yet, he chose you." She glared at Lucina. "Useless, cowardly, ungrateful, _you_."

Her eyes sparked with an untold emotion. She stepped forward and pointed a trembling finger at Lucina. "Why would he love you over me? What have you done for him?" She forced back a sob and continued. "I've done everything, _everything_ for him and then suddenly you come along and ruin all of it." Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "What right do _you_ have to take him away from me?"

Lucina looked at her sadly. There was no anger in her eyes. No judgement, no jealousy. Only pity.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked quietly.

Tharja stared for a moment, her eyes filled with anger and despair. But soon it all faded away before Lucina's calm gaze. She sighed and stepped back. She looked down and clutched her veil, biting her lip, and murmured, "No." She wiped away the errant tears that slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me. I came here to tell you to give Robin my regards." Lucina furrowed her brow. What was sh-

"I want you to have this." Tharja handed her a silver ring. Unusual markings within the band caught her attention. "It's a charm that's supposed to protect you from harm. I want you to have it." She grabbed Lucina's wrist and forcefully placed it within the palm of her hand. "Take it."

"I... Why are you giving this to me?" Lucina asked.

"Look. I won't pretend to like you. Nor would I presume to understand why on earth Robin chose you. But the root of the matter is that he chose you. That's all that matters." She took a deep breath. "You make him happy, in a way that I never could. I will make sure you stay safe, at least for his sake. Not for anything else." With that, she whipped around and swiftly walked out of Lucina's sight before she could respond.

The princess stood there, the charm still clutched tightly in her hand. She murmured something, in a soft voice that it could barely be heard.

"Thank you."

The castle's kitchen was bustling with noise and energy. To be more accurate, Lissa was bustling with noise and energy. Her companion was by no means quiet or meek, but he paled in comparison to the lively princess. Still, Gaius did not complain. She was excellent company and a very good cook. They worked well together. She made some of the main course while he baked the desserts.

The wedding cake was coming along nicely. He'd chosen to make it three-tiered and covered it liberally with white icing and lined it with blue frosting as was the color scheme. As it baked in the oven behind him, he carefully sculpted small edible flowers to be used as decor for the cake.

Meanwhile, Lissa sang an unfamiliar yet cheerful song and tasted the soup she stirring. She wrinkled her nose and paused in her singing for a moment. She popped open the top of a nearby jar and sprinkled some salt into the pot. When she lowered her spoon again and took a tentative sip, she grinned and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It's perfect! The others will surely enjoy this." She dipped the wooden spoon into the pot again and danced over to Gaius.

"Hey Gaius! Take a sip of the soup I made."

She gave it to him and waited impatiently. He sniffed suspiciously at the watery substance before shrugging and swallowing it all. He took a few moments then smiled and gave her back the spoon.

"You did a good job." He said and patted her on the head. "Now off you go, princess. I know you still have to finish cooking the main course, and I have to finish making the decorations on the wedding cake." He turned around and focused his attentions back to the delicate flowers that adorned the table behind him.

She nodded eagerly and skipped back to the earthen oven. Its embers were already glowing with heat, just waiting to be used. The bear meat she needed to roast was already prepared on a pan. A servant had place it there earlier par her request.

With a few additions of herbs and spices, the meat was prepared and ready to be placed in the oven. She used her apron's cloth to protect hands from getting burned and placed the pan within the oven. It would take a long time for it to roast properly so she left it and wandered over to her companion.

For his part, he was just finishing up with the decor. He licked his icing covered hands and smiled proudly. The flowers came out beautifully, and he was sorely tempted to pick one up and have a taste. But, he stopped himself. Instead, he grabbed some oven mitts and slipped them on. The cake was already baked to perfection, and it was time to decorate it. He pulled it out of the oven earthen oven and was immediately assaulted by the heavenly smell of sugar and chocolate mixed together.

Hey princess! He called out and waved for Lissa to come closer. Want to help me decorate the cake? He lowered the pan and held up the plate filled with edible flowers. In his other hand, he held a bowl of light blue frosting.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands. Let's do this!

After an hour or so filled with decorating, throwing icing, teasing, and generally just having loads of fun, the cake was finally finished. Littered with flowers, bubble shaped frosting and the occasional butterfly, it looked great. On the other hand, Lissa and Gaius didn't do so well. They were covered with various baking ingredients. They didn't seem that upset though, in fact the two were making fun of each other's appearance.

"You look horrible," Lissa said, in between laughs. Gaius responded by rubbing some more icing into her hair. She tried to glare at him but failed horribly and instead made a face in between a smile and a frown. The sight made him giggle and soon the two dissolved into fits of laughter.

Finally, after all the preparations, after everyone finally settled down, the wedding ceremony began. Libra stood with Robin at the altar, clad in his priest s garment and uncharacteristic smile. Robin was standing stiffly, his anxiety getting the better of him. It was difficult for him to accept that nothing catastrophic had happened all day, and a part of him was waiting for the part where everything came crashing down.

Libra noticed his anxious expression and stiff posture. He nudged him gently with his staff and whispered, "Do not worry so much. Everything will go fine." Robin smiled nervously and clutched his hands behind his back.

The musicians soon began to play and he turned toward the audience as the ceremony finally began. A hushed silence fell over the crowd and all Robin could hear now was the erratic beating of his heart.

"Friends and family, welcome and thank you for being here today." He smiled at the assorted gathering of people from all corners of the land. "Today, we are here to witness the act of love. Love is the magic that has brought our dear friends, Robin and Lucina together. We are here today, not to mark the start of a relationship, but to acknowledge and strengthen a bond that already exists." He raises his staff, and Brady changed the tune he was playing on his violin. He changed it to a melody that he composed specifically for the wedding. Beside him, Cordelia took a deep breath and began to sing.

From behind the marble arch, Chrom and Lucina stepped forward, arm in arm. She was absolutely breathtaking. A soft smiled graced her face with every step she took. Beside her, Chrom was handsome in his white suit, but Robin only had eyes for her. She looked every bit like an angel who had descended from the heavens. Her white gown shimmered with every step she took and her radiant smile made his breath catch in his throat. It felt all too surreal. His doubts began to resurface. Lucina deserved so much more than him. She should be with a better man. One who wasn't tainted by the blood of thousands. One who could give her the world and everything in it. But he was selfish. He loved her too much, with all of his heart and soul, and he couldn't bear to let her go.

And so it was that he found himself staring into Lucina's brilliant azure eyes as she stood before him. Their eyes met, and he could think of nothing but her. Libra continued to speak, but it was as if he couldn't hear him. The two were wrapped up in a world entirely of their own.

"Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together." Lucina reached out and held Robin's hand. "An invisible tie that binds two people together for as long as they live."

Chrom stood next to Robin, mirroring Cynthia who stood beside Lucina. Their serious expressions were betrayed by the affection in their eyes. Both were glad for their best friends. Both thought that it was about time this wedding happened, after months of keeping each other's feelings secret. It had been obvious, really, and almost everyone had suspicions. No one was surprised when Robin proposed.

"Today, Lucina and Robin proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they will now undertake together." Libra turned towards Chrom. "The ring, if you please." He pulled the ring from his waistcoat pocket and handed it to Robin.

Robin took Lucina's hand almost reverently and slipped the golden ring on her finger. He wrapped his hands gently around hers and looked her in the eye. "Lucina, no matter what I say, no matter what I do, it would never be enough to describe the depth of my emotions. All the gratitude and love I feel cannot be put into words."

Her hands began to tremble and he pushed on. "You saved me from myself and the dark that threatened to consume me. You've seen me at my worst and at my best, and you've accepted me both times. You are my light, my hope, my guide, and you are my everything." He said, and pulled her closer. "Lucina, from this day forth I swear upon my very soul that I will always be there for you and never again will you have to be alone."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. There were so many things she wanted to say, but her eyes had already said it all. Libra nodded towards Cordelia, who then took out another golden ring and handed it to Lucina. She pulled away and slipped it on Robin's finger.

"Robin. In the time we've spent together, we've seen war, chaos, and death. The two of us have been through all this, and yet in the end we found each other. The moment I gave in and let myself fall for you was one of the best decisions I've made, and I have never," Her eyes blazed with fierce determination and honesty, "For one second regretted it. I've forgiven you a long time ago, let go of all my hatred and grief and allowed myself to move forward."

Her voice took on a softer, pleading tone. "I'm broken and torn and bruised, but if you'll have me, Robin..." She smiled at him, and he thought of how he could lose himself entirely just looking into those eyes. "Then I will be the happiest woman in Ylisse."

Libra stepped forward and began to recite the wedding rites. "Do you, Robin, take Lucina to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in hardship and in bliss, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, and for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said without hesitation.

"And do you, Lucina, take Robin to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in hardship and in bliss, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

She gripped his hand tightly and answered, "I do."

Libra lifted his staff above their heads. "Then by the power invested in me by the church and the kingdom, I declare you husband and wife." He smiled and continued, "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheering broke out in the crowd, the odd comment occasionally being heard over the ruckus. "You go Robin!" Virion and Inigo yelled in unison. "Yeah! Finally!" screamed Lissa. And of course there was Morgan, jumping up and down and cheering as loud as she could.

Robin pulled Lucina close and tipped her dramatically, eliciting a small huff from her.

"What are you even doing?" She muttered.

"Enjoying the moment," was all he said in reply before leaning in for a kiss.

Their wedding heralded the beginning of a golden age, wherein peace and prosperity ruled the continent. The future was brighter than it had ever been before, surrounded by their friends and family. But in that moment, their thoughts revolved around nothing but each other.


End file.
